


Compartir

by Kazeit



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, M/M, Teenage AU, i know the title and song are in sppanish but the fic aint in spanish, please listen to Compartir by Carla morrison, super long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeit/pseuds/Kazeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex have known each other for four years now, every moment being an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartir

 

**The big bang**

“It’s just a second!”

Matt takes the big sleeve of Alex’s stripped hoodie and tugs it for him to follow. The way between high heels and dirty converses is complicated; you aren’t completely aware yet, and you are already stepping on someone, and you have the tall blonde spitting soda between complains about how you fucking lanky kid stepped on her foot.

“Why? What for?” Alex is bumping against shoulders and tripping over some unknown feet, he is careful not to drop his coke cup, though. It would be such a tragedy…

“Do you remember that tall lad from the other high? The one near the hills?” Matt nearly shouts into Alex’s right ear, then he rises his head from the crowd, chasing.

“The one with the ugly uniform?” Alex mutters, knitting his brows. His voice is husky from shouting and drinking too much iced coke. Mostly iced coke.

“Yeah!” laughs Matt whilst making an empty space for them to walk through. “He is here”

Alex knits his brows once again, confused as he does not know how that even concerns him. He uses a little pause from their little and agitated trip to give a big gulp from his now third red cup of iced coke and looks around; it smells like pig, the music is loud, there are couples nearly having sex and some other dudes doing weird stuff with chips and soda. It was a fucking school dance, no one was allowed to drink alcohol yet.

Alex sighs.

They stop walking when Matt approaches a girl with pixie cut and pretty much a pixie face. Button nose, big eyes and all.

“I’ve got him a companion” Matt takes Alex’s wrist, bringing him closer to the girl and him and he does nothing but trigger Alex’s nerves. “So he will not be left alone”

Something on Alex’s head clicks, forcing a gasp, a deadly look and a rather strong nudge directed to Matts right side. Matt bursts out into cynic laughter and stands next to the girl. “Ah, Alex, is just for tonight! You will get along with him very quickly!”

Alex sends a quick glance over the tall, skinny boy, and he feels him doing the same. Matt puts his hands on the girl’s shoulders, she turns to her friend smiling widely “Ah, Mi, you’ll get along with him! He looks nice and oh! I forgot!” she gives Alex her hand for him to shake it and he does so, all confused “I’m Breana, Matt’s… friend”

Matt mouths a “not for long” and winks, making the other boy roll his eyes. She continues “It’s just tonight, yeah?”

The loud music gets even louder when the three of them look towards the silent guy waiting for an answer. He rolls his eyes, fixes his long fringe and sips from his own cup. Then, in a very smooth voice, he mutters:

“He looks like a prick”

There is a gap of silence and then a laugh from Matt. Alex’s cheeks turn red and he gets over the anxiety and nervousness he has to answer to the insult with a high pitched “I heard you!”

Very smart, but not smart enough.

The skinny guy gives him the back and looks over his shoulder, in a presumptuous gesture and flashes a grin at him. “That was my plan”

“He is nice” Matt adds, sweat running from his forehead; It is getting really hot there “It is just how his face falls” Alex prefers not to speak anymore so he just kind of… _scatters_ himself in one of the nearest seats and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Awh, just look at him! Please, Miles!” Breana pleads, making her best puppy face along with Matt “We just want to dance, you know how many times we get to see each other? Like j-!”

“FINE. FINE, get going, damn it! I´ll take care of the deer” Miles states, making both Matt and Breana laugh and hurriedly run to the dancefloor.

Alex observes him slightly annoyed and a bit amused. He eyes him with up and down, careful not to be caught doing so, but he fails, because the next thing in his vision is a pair of very long and thin legs approaching him and hears a very smooth voice saying “What are you staring at, kid?” to which he, in a very smart display of cockiness, replays “Nothing, you have nothing interesting”

Miles sits next to him, and Alex feels proud of himself for being so sassy, oh god, it was painful to see.

“Name’s Miles, by the way, looks like I have to be your babysitter for the night” Miles speaks loudly due to the lack of silence of the big room and Alex rolls his eyes as he drinks coke. The song ends and now there is a loud bass line and some guitars. Alex bounces both of his legs and bites his nails.

“I’m fifteen, not five” he says.

“…What do you mean you are older than me?”

“How old?”

“A year”

Alex chuckles “So who’s gonna babysit who?”

Miles opens his mouth to complain but Alex is faster than him and closes his eyes as he screams the lyrics of the song that is now playing. He jumps from the seat and runs towards the crowd, suddenly not giving a shit about anything and just swaying his hips whilst being swallowed by the jumping and yelling group of over excited teenagers.

Miles just stares at him, not in a way you’d look at something weird or upsetting. He knits his brows, eyeing everything with eyes half lidded, and sighs as he takes a sip of the coke Alex left behind to go dance like a monkey with the people. He can’t really blame the kid for being so jumpy all of a sudden if the song is actually that catchy…

“ _And cold, you are so cold, you are so cold, you are so cooooold!”_ They all sing, not even a single person is not having a good time screaming to the top of their lungs. The riff of the song comes up and Alex does a flip-thing that makes him look directly towards Miles, his face turning red and blue and pink and yellow as the flashing lights hit him.

When Alex smiles and waves at him then makes a gesture for him to go with them…

…Something clicks on Miles’ head. Something explodes there, and here, and he smirks unconsciously. Miles has to make a decision here: throwing all his cool and see what could happen, or just bury himself further on the seat.

“Ah fuck it”

And that’s how it all starts.

-

**The blessed**

Miles bedroom is always warm no matter what. And when it’s all cloudy and cold outside, even more.

Alex is asleep face upward and stretched on the bed whilst Miles is on the computer. It has been cloudy almost all afternoon but not even a raindrop has fallen. That’s kind of rude, to be honest. However they don’t care about going outside too much; it is exam season and the tiny part of free time they have is expended sleeping.

Miles never complains, though.

When Alex breathes, the bed creaks slightly and the sound results oddly relaxing to Miles. It’s good, he supposes, the thin light of the lamp, the snores, the creak… and it could have kept like that if it weren’t for a sudden tingle, some meows and a chocked groan followed by a coughing fit.

Miles turns to see Alex with wide eyes, sitting and with a kitty on his lap.

“Did Bell woke you up?” Miles says grinning, enjoying the sight of Alex all red and surprised.

“Yeah she did, the little rascal”

Miles chuckles “Why did you coughed though?”

Alex’s sleepy gaze locks up with Miles’ and he smiles “She tripped over my fuckin’ chest and I…” he gestures to illustrate himself “I kind of inhaled her fur? I don’t know…” he smiles at the kitty, making silly faces and lying on the bed again.

Miles laughs and goes back to work. “Bell’s a little naughty girl, aint ya?” Alex purrs, whilst playing with the cat.

“Naughty” repeats Miles “it sounds weird when you say it”

“Why?”

“I dunno”

They both are in silence now, focused on homework and the cat, respectively.

Minutes after, Alex laughs and mutters “She licked her paw and then he patted my nose”

“So?” Miles doesn’t even look at him, immersed on the little screen trying to beat that boss ass.

“Dunno…” Alex answers “can we go outside?”

“If you want”

They both walk the stairs and go out the house, Alex with Bell on his shoulder, and when they aren’t even completely on the sidewalk, the first raindrop falls on the tip of Alex’s nose, making Bell jump and run inside again.

“What does this mean?” he asks Miles, surprised, and the other lad just shrugs

“Bell blessed you” and they look at each other “perhaps”

And they spend the afternoon looking the rain falling from the porch of Miles’ house.

-

**Green**

“ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“MILES MATT AND…”

“MATT AND JONES FOUGHT I KNOW DID YOU SEE WHO WON?”

“NO MATE BUT I BET MY ASS MATT WON”

“Are you fuckin mad? Jones won!”

They both sit on the bench of the park in front of Alex’s high, Miles pulls out his cellphone and looks for the complete video of the fight.

“Okay let’s see. If Jones won, you have to dye your hair green for a week, if Matt won, I have to do it”

“But pink”

Miles nods “Pink will be”

They shake hands and Miles presses play.

Minutes after, Alex has to go with him looking for a Manic Panic green dye.

-

**Jokes**

“Hey Mi”

“What”

Miles and Alex are on another party; this time a more intimate and indie party.  It is inside someone’s house near Miles’ school, and they are there because Breana invited them. Nobody cares about their age, there is booze to give and take and loud speakers everywhere playing some Justice Moment hit.

Alex’s hair had grew over his ears and Miles has an earring and they are nearly lying completely on the red sofa of the living room, surrounded by people they don’t even know but they don’t care about it, just Miles, Alex, Nick and Matt. Breanna with her friends and Jamie slipping between the legs of some pretty bird he just found.

“Wanna hear a joke?” Alex is clearly fucking wasted, even though he hardly drank two cans of shitty beer.

“No”

“Okay this one goes…” he burps and straightens himself “okay what’s the di… what’s the difference between a blonde and a mosquito?” he swallows his beer and throws the can.

“… I don’t know” Miles feels dizzy and just buries himself further on the settee; When he gets drunk he is the kind of drunk that gets annoyed and silent and just want to go home or flip shit up. Maybe both.

“One stops sucking when you slap it!”

“Oh my god” That’s the only thing Miles can say in an angry tone before a short and very fucking _mad_ blonde destroys the shit out of Alex’s face in a catastrophic slap that makes everyone around turn to see what happened.

-

**Her fault**

“What the Fuck?!”

Miles sits next to Matt on the cafeteria’s table at lunch time. Nick and Alex sit across them and Jamie is still serving himself food.

“Mum did” that’s the only thing Miles can say about the situation.

“You asked your mum to _move schools_ for what reason?” Nick laughs.

“I didn’t ask her to do it! It was Miss Turner’s fault! She told my mum about this school and she made me move!”

Alex remains silent the whole conversation, concentrated on his cheesecake and avoiding any contact with Miles.

But Miles do notice, he notices the permanent little grin on his face.

-

**Inside Joke**

Matt heads up to Alex and Miles whom are sitting on a bench cross legged and facing each other. Between them, there is big bag of gum, candies and chewing gum and other sweets they sure as hell stole the night before, on Halloween.

“Aren’t you guys a little old for candies?” Mutters Matt, smirking.

Alex giggles as he rests his head on his palm, elbow on his knee “there is no age for candies, mate”

“Candies are forever” Alex exclaims on a happy tone

“Candies are forever!” Yells Miles, in response, rising his fist and giggling.

Matt looks at Miles, then at the bag and at Alex “okay what the fuck are you guys on?” he digs his hand on the bag, taking a fistful of sweets “Are these drugs?”

Miles makes a gesture, inviting Matt to give a taste to one of them, so he does.

Alex smirks “I don’t think you get the idea of what a candy is”

Miles uncrosses his legs and sits straight, facing forward. “What are candies for then?”

“Not for stealing them” Miles snarls, a little pissed ad the childish and kind of weird attitude of the two boys.

“That’s what the old lady said!”

There’s is an obnoxious laugh from Alex and matt decides to just leave the pair of losers alone, not before grabbing the bunch of candies: whatever they were taking, he wants some.

 

**Huracán**

Fist, punch, kick and run. Fist, kick, moan and blood.

Alex’s jaw hangs open after noticing his blood scattering on the floor and running from his nose and into his mouth. He says nothing and starts running toward Miles who struggles with himself; he can’t find balance over his own feet.

And there they are, fighting. Fucking fighting.

And the best fucking part is that… they don’t even remember why it started, but it’s too late to stop and think about. They are too busy trying to make each other ear their fists.

They roll on the grass, and Miles scratches his hip on the process, nearly screaming for the pain and despair and anger and Alex sits on top of him when they stop, abruptly hitting him with all the strength he has.

“FUCK OFF!!” yells Miles, followed by a string of muttered curses and a groan of pure anger. He pulls the, now very long, hair of his friend and manages to escape from behind him,   now he is on top, still pulling and tugging at his hair.

Alex doesn’t even try to mutter a single word. Instead he focuses on trying to stop him from ripping off his hair from the scalp. The brunette digs his nails on the pale wrist over his head, breathing heavily and feeling himself sweat. It is ridiculous, Alex thinks, how stupidly impulsive Miles is when drunk and angry. Miles pulls harder making Alex hiss and try to scape but he knows that any sudden movement would be catastrophic for him or his hair’s integrity.

“She owe you nothin’…” He mutters, with gritted teeth and eyes closed shut, nails still hurting the pale wrist. He continues, all out of breath, feeling the anger burning his chest “Let me go, mate, you are not being yourself”

And, oh man, how _right_ he is. And Miles slaps him to shut him up.

“Shut THE FUCK UP” Miles spits, but this time Alex reacts quickly and with a rock solid fist, he hits him square in the jaw. Miles stumps with his own feet and falls to the ground, that’s the exact moment in which the ugly and blurry memory of exactly _what_ happened before, in that shitty party they went together. It was ridiculous, really. Just the thought of it makes Alex’s blood boil.

Long story short, there was this one bird Miles have been eyeing since a long time, from school. She was at the party, and obviously, drunk beyond repair. She did her moves, making everything so puzzled for Miles, everything being hints, subtle smiles, constant babbling and toothy grins…

But she did not meant to do that. She was _wasted._ And the moment of the revelation came, when Miles tried to get physical contact in one of the dark corners of the place, but oh man, bad news.

She refused, and he tried to get her to do it. A friend of hers ran towards him and Alex had to put himself in danger to get his ass out, safe and sound. But we’ve said it already, Miles is a strange kind of drunk…

However, Miles started yelling, yelling leads to arguing, ad arguing to fighting.

And okay, you could easily deduce the rest of the story.

Alex feels the jolts of the rage beginning to burn on his cheeks. Miles is fucking _scattered_ on the grass of the park, completely destroyed and lying face down. His shirt is dirty and full of stains of something that neither of them identifies, but the shorter one doesn’t give less of a shit about everything. He is just so mad at Miles, dear God! Everything is just exploding inside of him, everything is burning, his sweat is sticking to his skin and it feels so uncomfortable.

Alex then, screams.

“NO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” his little face is all red, and full of dirt “Do y’know what you were doin’?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAD ‘APPENED IF IT WASN’T FOR THAT LAD AND ME?! LUCY WAS PISSED AS FUCK AND YOU WEREN’T AS MUCH AS SHE WAS AND YOU FUCKIN’ KNEW IT! DIDN’T YA, MILES?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! BLOODY ‘ELL!”

Alex yells again then, desperate, and nothing in particular. He grabs his hair, walking in circles now that he’s standing. He ponders the option of hitting Miles once again, but what good would that make?

Finally, Alex just opts for sitting on the grass and recover his breath.

However, he loses it again at the sound of something.

A _sob._

“Are you kidding…?” Mutters Alex, eyes wide open, legs slowly bending. He looks like a scared deer.

He isn’t ready for this. Sure, Miles and he had fought before but never as rough and as angry as this one encounter was, and they were never alone. There was always Matt, and Jamie to act as mediators and prevent them from killing each other but it wasn’t a big deal; they always reconciled after a word of two. But something in the air is just… _wrong._

Another sob and then there is despair and confusion.

“I’m so sorry”

“I’m sorry, Alex”

The way Miles reincorporates from lying face down on the grass to a sitting position facing Alex is nearly creepy, but no one can really blame him; drunk and hurt is no joke. The older lad cannot see his face, though, because Miles manages to hide it through a thick curtain of fringe.

Alex tries to voice some kind of answer but he chokes on his own ideas, as usual. Miles rises his hand up to his chin as scratches it, before moving it up to his forehead and finally revealing his red, bloody face. Alex nearly has a heart attack.

“Oh, Miles…” Alex murmurs “D-don’t be…”

Miles crosses his legs and rubs his hands against his face, resting the elbows on his knees. Alex looks at him, expectant, he digs his fingers on the dirt to prevent himself from biting his dirty nails, feeling a hole starting to slowly consume his insides.

The wind rises a few dried leaves and the dark night gets colder when Miles decides is time to finally articulate some words.

Alex wishes he did not.

With a lot of visible struggle, and a very husky voice, he mutters “ ‘ave you ever… like-” Alex looks at him “ ’ave you ever felt alone even though you are surrounded by people?” and then he shuts up, biting his lower lip and gazing down.

Time stops.

Ale swears his breath is abruptly sucked from his lungs; a cold wave replacing the heat in matter of just brief moments, it feels like his chest and abdomen are made out of paper and a hand is placed on the very center of if, scrunching it and clenching it and it all happens so fast… he only manages to let out a strangled “Yes…”

Miles, then, all dazed, wipes his nose with the back of the hand and closes his eyes, head spinning. A tear runs across his face faster than he’d think it would do. It was clearly a tear he was forcing himself to retain for a lot of time, perhaps. Alex chokes at the sight of it.

“Stop cryin’” He mutters “Don’t…” continues babbling, baffled, perturbed, every tiny bit of range leaving his still body and leaving instead a path of coldness and weakness. With shaky limbs, he reaches for Miles’ hand. His hearth, however, does a flip when he gets the sensation of Miles’ slim fingers wrapping themselves around his own and squeezing them with all the strength he has at the moment.

“Are you real?”

The older brunette opens his eyes wide and lowers his head so the fringe covers his watering eyes. He feels so bad, and blames his ridiculously hyper sensitive empathy towards every person he has a thick bound with. However, this exact situation aches more than anything he could think of, of anything he felt before, so, due to the lack of experience of this sort of thing, he does not know _what_ _the fuck he has to fucking do._

So, for a good three seconds, he just stares at the mess that has become of the both of them; Alex takes a dip in the gap of silence between quiet sobs and a cricket noise on the distance. Miles looks tiny, and Alex reminds himself ‘oh, he’s drunk’ but that only makes things worse: it means that’s how Miles _truly_ feels.

Alex then, all dazed, babbles “I am”

There is a particularly loud whimper from Miles and a sob, more and more tears running down his face, falling on his swollen lip and washing away the dirt and dried blood. Alex has an urge to grab his hand and wipe his salty tears with his own thumbs, to make him stand and hug him and he feels so confused because he never ever had felt before such an urge. Alex then, experiments the familiar tickling on his cheeks as the heavy, pulsing knot on his throat appears.

Knitting his brows, Alex lets himself cry.

“This is gettin’ ridiculous” he mutters, covering his eyes with the right forearm and tilting his head back, facing the night sky “Come on, you ‘ave to get a shower”

Alex might seem okay as he walks with Miles over his shoulders, the taller one laughing his ass off about whatever the alcohol is making him feel, but deep inside, his hearth hammers.

“You are so, so stupid, I’m never lettin’ you drink ever again”

 

 

 

**Habits**

When laying on the roof of the apartment building Miles lives, every problem seems far away; as if the stress from school, previous fights, familiar issues and the constant anxiety Alex suffers is just sucked out of their lives. So they try to go there every chance they get.

“You sure your mum won’t get mad at us for sleepin’ ‘ere?” Alex inquires, folded arms resting over the edge of the roof. The cold wind of the late afternoon hitting his face and moving his –now shorter- hair.

“Yeah, as long as we ‘ead inside as soon as the sun rises. Y’know, the guard does inspection every third day and tomorrow’s one of those days”

“Ah” and they shut up for a moment before a Miles says “Well, we have it all ready, let’s get dinner!”

When Alex turns to see him, he is lying cross legged on a mess made out of cushions, pillows and duvets on the floor of the roof. Over the covers and next to the soft bed thing there’s a lot of chocolate and some candies and behind Miles stands his phone attached to a handy speaker the size of a small shoe box. Alex sits next to him.

“Tonight’s gonna be full moon” he says casually as he lays on his palms and takes a bit of his bar. Miles takes a minute to put a song on his phone before answering, quite distracted “Yeah, lucky us that I’ve garlic and that wood stick for emergencies…”

Alex lowers himself and rests his weight over his forearms. Then he rises an eyebrow “Those are vampires, you idiot”

Miles switches his gaze from the phone to Alex and back, taking another tiny bite of his own bar. “I don’t give a fuck”

Alex rolls his eyes at him.

Finally, seconds after, the night finally dyes the Sky blue and the stars start shining above, and with that, the cold intensifies. The older brunette shifts until he’s covered nose-length with the cover and takes a minute to appreciate the sky above him and ponder his life and what’s he doing at the moment. Alex wonders if he has homework to do, or places to be on the next days… or if he has some chore undone back in home… he comes to the resolution that he’s free but the cringe sensation on his chest he just had seconds ago is not leaving. Is not leaving and he is starting to feel annoyed. Suddenly, Alex kicks the duvet so harshly off of his body it makes Miles jump in surprise.

“Shit, Al. You okay?” Miles looks a little worried at him. “What is it?”

Alex takes a deep breath “Nothin’…”

Miles is having none of that “… the usual?”

Alex bites his lips and nods. Miles expression softens as he pulls him closer and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw, man. Try not to think about… well… _stuff”_ he laughs, patting his shoulder “ I brought your ‘ere cause you told me you feel like your head is less heavy and that” he smiles at Alex.

Alex stares.

“So, let’s try to enjoy the moment, shall we?”

Oh no.

Oh no.

There is something on his voice, it could be whatever. Blame the night, or the light or that fucking song on the background. Could be the smell of chocolate, or the smile on his face. It could be whatever. Anything. The idea of finding whatever thing that pulled the trigger to the sensation is quickly suppressed and promptly switched for a wave of new thoughts all popping at the same time on Alex’s disheveled head. His eyes can’t focus on something concrete, instead he looks at the ground, then at the side but never at Miles, as if suddenly, Miles were a light impossible of looking directly.

“Yeah” he mutters, and then closes his lips again and starts sucking on them anxiously as he and Miles bot go back to a lying position next to the other.

 “Mi?” Alex calls, almost not recognizing himself saying those two letters because the very moment feels less and less real by every exhalation. “What is your worst habit?”

Miles chuckles and sighs.

“I dunno, let me think”

Alex swallows and focus on the sky.

“…I think… I think mine is dancing naked or something to do with no wearin’ any clothes” he says with a side smile, folding his arms under his head and closing his eyes as the breeze rises. Alex silently cusses.

Miles adds “What do you think is your weirdest habit?”

Alex shifts until he is facing Miles whilst lying on his side and he feels the air of his lungs being sucked out as he catches the image, the context of the situation, the missing pieces and the drumming of his insides as his face begins to burn just when he fixes his eyes on Miles. It feels like everything is working at maximum capacity, making it hard to breathe. It all happens in a second.

Then, suddenly, Miles turns to face him too, and their eyes lock for a moment. Miles stops smiling and Alex feels weird. They stare at each other for about a minute before Alex finally closes his eyes, and in a low voice, starts babbling:

“Not sleeping on my sides”

Miles knits his brows at the answer.

“Why?”

Alex is more asleep than awake now, so he is just slurring words. “Don’t like to listen to my ‘eart on my ears for nothin’ at night… You know, when y’ press your ear against something… you can hear the beat and I don’t like listenin’ to it when I know is not good…”

Miles takes a moment to process that, then, he mutters next to Alex’s face.

“But you are sleeping onto your sides now…?”

By the moment Miles realizes what had just happened, Alex is completely asleep.

**-**

 

**Scratched Knees**

“Oi! Al, you little _shit”_ Matt curses under his breath as he almost trips and falls face first on the sand of the beach. All thanks to Alex’s skills to steal the ball. It’s a holiday and it’s hotter than usual, so the boys organize a trip to beach and there they are, playing soccer on the sand. Alex then, running toward the goal, trips and falls with his own feet, earning a point to his team and sand on his swimsuit. Matt puts both hands on his waist and says:

“Okay now, let’s just get some rest, Jamie’s gettin’ red as a shrimp!”

They laugh and Alex approaches one of the two cars where he has his stuff and starts looking for his phone. Once he finds it he focuses on his sand covered legs.

“Damn it” He mutters, patting his thighs to get rid of the sand on them. Miles approaches him.

“Found my glasses!” he says, and points at himself with both thumbs when Alex looks at him.

“Can I call you Lennon now?” He asks, scrunching his nose and half closing his eyes because of the sun creeping from Miles direction. Miles snickers.

“You can call me anything you want, love”

They get silent for a moment.

Miles looks away and then at Alex again; he looks at the reddening skin on his neck and bites his lip, already feeling the thrilling sensation on his stomach. Miles slowly rises his hand and slaps the sun burnt skin on Alex neck rough enough to make him yelp and almost drop his phone, feeling the sting on the hurt place.

“OW YOU…!” but he is left open mouthed as Miles is giggling and running away from him.

Alex drops his phone back on the car and runs too. He yells “I’m gonna get you, you bastard!”

“As if!” Miles shouts back, gaining speed. “Race you to the dock!”

Ales smiles at the invitation and Miles gets lowers his pace to make Alex get with him. Once they are at the same point of the beach, Miles draws a line in front of them with a stick and writes ‘Start’ above the line.

“Okay, the first one to get to the dock wins”

“What’s the price?” Asks Alex, a little concerned about his breathing as he notices the distance between the start and the old wood dock. Miles adjusts his round specs on top of his nose and makes a funny face at Alex.

“You’ll know”

Alex takes a hint of the old Miles. The one he knew several months ago in that shitty party. His presumptuous style and his mod-ish clothes too tight for his own liking, his thick accent, his cat-like mouth… When he realizes what is happening, Miles has already yelled ‘Now!’

Alex runs behind Miles with his hearth pounding hardly against his chest. Suddenly he feels hyper aware of his own breathing and starts running unconsciously, focusing entirely on stopping Miles from winning so he does. He grabs onto Miles’ shorts and lowers them a little as they run almost at the same speed and distance. Miles laughs loudly and slaps Alex’s hand out of his body whilst he tries to make him stumble by pushing him to the side and behind him. Miles takes none of that and plays as dirty as he is playing, pulling Alex to make him fall ass first on the sand but however that does not work and end up with both of them on the floor wriggling and trying to recover to get on the dang dock before the other.

Alex screams laughing his ass off when Miles gains speed and trips with a rock a few meters from him, and there Miles moans quietly for the pain on his knee. Alex laughs become more and more sweet, starting off as obnoxious, more air than actual laugh, and they end up being so childlike… Miles does not resist the urge to go back and help Alex get up from the sand just to hear more of that hearth melting laugh.

“Oh, I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking” Miles blurts out, more joking than actually being mad. The sun is melting away in the horizon, taking a dip in the water and dying everything of golden and pinky colors. The light of the sun reflects on them and makes Alex skin glow. He is lying on his stomach trying to muffle his giggles and rolls over to see Miles. Alex tries to maintain a serious face as he babbles with difficulty something about how funny Miles’ face looked when he tripped, and the taller one just blushes telling him to shut up. Everything seems to be alright until Miles finds Alex staring intensely at his face, making eye contact almost instantly and for Miles it feels like something had just pinched inside his chest and a lightning stroke is expanding through it, as intense as it feels, and as fast as it comes it fades away, leaving Miles cheeks burning and his legs trembling.

He snaps out of it in order to walk with Alex to the dock at slow pace.

Miles remembers that one time he got his ear pierced. He had to bite a pencil and then he cursed so loud the girl that pierced him had to slap his leg and Matt and Alex laughed their asses off in front of him, or that one time they tried skating and Alex broke his tooth… everything was just too funny to just let those moment go away and disappear on his mind. By the time he realizes that he and Alex are already on the verge of the dock.

“This smells like fish” Alex comments, sitting on the edge and letting his legs hanging.

Miles takes a moment to sit and answers after “That’s because people tend to fish ‘ere”

“Well I’ve never seen a single fish in ‘ere” Miles rests on his elbows and lets Alex keep going “Maybe they fished them all” he finishes, extending his hand and closing it, making it appear as if it was some kind of trap.

“Don’t be stupid Alex!” Miles giggles “That’s impossible. The sea’s so big science people know more about fuckin’ Mars than the sea depts.”

The face Alex makes is by far, the funniest Miles had ever seen.

“fuckin’ ‘ell, who am I”

Miles slaps Alex on his thigh “Oh shut up! No need to have a mental breakdown over it. Read some books, get strong, and prepare yourself for more facts about the sea and that. Like me… I’m a manly man… plenty of books and a can of beer a day… and that” he babbles, eventually lying on his back whilst talking, his round specs firmly in place.

“Miles what the fuck are yo…-“He interrupts himself mid-sentence and sighs “What re we even…-“

“Shut up, just come here. It’s getting dark” Invites Miles.

Half an hour later, the sun is completely gone and the moon is shining above them. Besides that, the only source of light is the light of Miles phone over Alex’s belly.

“Miles, have you ever been like… looking in front of the mirror and be like who’s that, that’s not me…?”

Miles look at Alex, still with his glasses on and his gaze wanders over his perfectly lined nose and neat but yet not fully defined jawline and thinks of the fantastic continuation they make in order to give him such a precious facial structure. He nods.

“… Remember when we fought that one time? You ‘ad your hair so long I could braid it” Miles murmurs after a while. Alex shuffles a little.

“Yeah. It was horrible”

“I know. I think you broke my heart”

Alex frowns.

“Your _heart?_ ”

Miles quickly stutters “my _head”_

“Oh. I guess I did, yeah”

“It was very strange. I remember everything being so confusing…” Miles rises his hands to the sky and stretches his fingers “I had this bird and then you punched me and then I did and then I cried and you cried and that fucking cricked just got on my nerves and suddenly everything was just so funny to me…”

Alex listens quietly and breathes slowly as he remembers everything very vividly.

“Thank you for being there, I guess”

Alex turns his face towards Miles.

“Thank _you_.” He smiles “I really needed a prick to fight with” the both laugh.

“I think I really needed a little hippie kid to get on my nerves sometimes…”

Miles takes the liberty to take Alex’s right hand with both his own, both of them stop breathing.

“Remember that one time when my mum made me move to your school? I secretly got the butterflies because your school was always so cool and did the best events and that shit”

“Not for me, then?”

“Obviously, for you too!” Miles laughs, squeezing his hand and smiling.

“Oh my god!” Alex blurts out “WHEN I DYED MY HAIR GREEN!”

“WHEN YOU DYED YOUR HAIR GREEN HOLY SHIT!” Miles let’s out a fit of giggles and difficultly tries to continue “the face Alexa made when she saw you was so epic! And you’re mum! And Jamie holy fuck!”

By the time, Alex is sitting again and Miles is lying on his back laughing like an idiot, tears forming in his eyes from the laughter.

Alex feels the same sensation of everything speeding up inside him and outside the time gets slower. Miles wriggles trying to calm himself down and keep his cool even though is Alex the one he’s talking with. But Alex feels disappointed when he stops laughing.

“Man… I wish this lasted forever, y’know”

“What?”

“This… feeling. Emotion, whatever” Miles answers, getting a little serious.

Alex nods “What are you talking about?”

Miles hurriedly straightens himself and takes off his sunglasses, placing them on his head. Hi bites his lips and looks above, then to the sides, and down to the water.

“That feeling I get when we are together… it is hard to describe when there’s people nearby”

They fall silent for a moment before Alex talks again “… well… you can tell me what you feel. As if I’m not ‘ere”

Miles looks at him, cautious. The shuts his eyes and takes a minute to breathe like that.

“I feel like I’m shining. Like everybody is looking at me. I feel like… I’m hanging with the coolest person on the world, and I’m doing the coolest stuff. And talking about the sickest things and just feeling good. And sometimes when I look at you my heart does a floppy thing, but it feels _right…”_

They shut up for a few seconds.

Alex slowly reacts by putting his cold palm on Miles’ bare chest and feeling his heart, effectively, drumming inside his ribs like crazy.

“You are… feeling fine right now?”

“Oh, Al… I feel as if I were high!” Miles laughs, exhausted by the nerves of Alex’s hand on his chest.

Alex feels strange in a kind of way that only the ones who are in his situation are capable of feeling. His body is comfortably numb and shaky, his head is light, and he feels hot in all the right places and everything is just so _warm_.

“Yeah, I feel the same, ha” he says, like it was totally normal.

For the hundredth time, they get silent. Nothing happening on the outside but on the inside it was a wild party of sensations and thoughts and jolts and lightnings and beats and drums…

“Did we just...?” Miles starts, making a gesture with his palm.

“We did” Answers Alex.

“Oh”

And as awkward as it is, that’s how it ends. Minutes go by, the flesh breeze of the sea wetting their toes, the moon looking beautiful and the stars shinning. A drunk Matt screaming at the distance.

“We should get going…” mutters Miles, starting to get up. Alex silently agrees.

“Wait” he says

When Miles turns around, first thing he sees is Alex’s face smiling and his hands getting closer to his shoulders.

Alex kisses him.

“Race you back!”

And said that, Alex starts running away from him.

Miles grins and laughs, running too.

“That was cheating!”

“You are too slow!!...”

 

 

 

-

 

 

I don’t know why I’m crying

Good night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first work here.  
> Thank you for reading.   
> Yall can also find me on tumblr.  
> kazeit.tumblr.com


End file.
